


Man vs Himself

by faceless_marionette



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanon Alastor, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceless_marionette/pseuds/faceless_marionette
Summary: You fancy me mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded - with what caution - with what foresight - with what dissimulation I went to work!-Edgar Allan Poe, The Tell-Tale Heart
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 23





	Man vs Himself

The scent of apple blossom wafts across the many shelves of old books.

Alastor stiffens. A book slips and lands on the desk with a thud followed by shushes from the nearby occupants. But their grumbles were left unnoticed; the man to blame was in dazed. The scent permeates through his nose and heightens his senses. _She’s close._ His mind whispers _. About two bookshelves away_ , it says. _Go to her_. Alastor snaps from his momentary stupor. He groans and thunks his head on the table and wishes for the ground to swallow him alive.

Nonetheless, the beast struggles. It lashes and screeches against the leash that locks its neck. The cacophony of its yowls ring in his head like cries of dying children. Alastor can feel its rage spreading throughout his body as rapid as a plague on the loose. The leash snaps and the beast leaps for escape. Instinct tramples the rational mind. Alastor abruptly stands; his seat drops to the ground.

The beast prowls. A predator in the hunt. He passes by a few nocks and corners with a shadow hovering on its shoulders, its control amplifies with each stride closer to its intended. He shuffles and hides behind a stack of books. The scent is now stronger. The beast purrs in delight after a fortnight of abstinence from what it seeks.

She–Charlotte Magne is alone. Eyes set on the volume with her bag and a few filed books placed on the table. Strands of hair dangle on her face whenever she brings her face near the page. She tucks the tendrils behind her ear, but they persist in returning every now and then. She huffs in annoyance and ties her voluminous hair in a haphazard bun. Unknowingly, the blonde vixen exposes her neck to the sight of the ravenous beast. His canines ache to sink on her skin. Lap on her blood and engrave his mark and dilute his scent with her fragrance.

A boy with silver hair approaches Charlie and the vixen has the gall to smile. She pats his silver mane and the boy blushes under her attention. The beast roars. Alastor grips the shelf. The wood creaks at his behest. In his mind, the beast tears and rampages–seethes over the presence of a usurper. Alastor desperately yanks the beast and pulls it back to its cage.

Charlie and her companion stand up. They chat, too engrossed in their little world and oblivious of what had taken place.

Sweat trickles down Alastor’s face as he pants in exhaustion _. A close-call_. He watches them retreat in the confines of the hall. He stays before he returns to his desk. Silent. Calm. A stark contrast to the raging chaos inside his mind. He takes a notebook from his bag. Opening the journal, he studies the familiar scribbles on the worn-out pages.

> **_Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie_ **
> 
> **_Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie_ **
> 
> **_Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie_ **
> 
> **_Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie_ **

He takes out a quill and resumes the repetitive writings on the paper. His hand knows the curve of her name too well. It soothes his mind, albeit a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & critics are appreciated.


End file.
